Can We Be Friends?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: After witnessing Weasley's bout of Jealousy has Draco wondering should be the same way about having a rivalry with the Gryffindor Prince? Or can there be a way for both of them to be friends? Maybe being stuck in Detention with Potter and Granger-sum insi


**Arashi: This idea came after watching Goblet of Fire several times where Ron's jealousy comes out. I figure since I'll have future fics of Draco being friends with Harry and Hermione I figure this would be a good one-shot to start with for that idea. So this is an au for Fourth year oneshot.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic**

**Warnings:** Au and language

**Rate:** T

**Genre:**Friendship/General

Can We Be Friends

Summary: After witnessing Weasley's bout of Jealousy has Draco wondering should be the same way about having a rivalry with the Gryffindor Prince? Or can there be a way for both of them to be friends? Maybe being stuck in Detention with Potter and Granger may come out with something.

* * *

><p>"Damn bloody Potter gets everything!" A shout from the corridor gets a platinum blond hair fourteen year old to stop in his tracks since his two friends that his father push on him are in the Slytherin Common room stuck finishing their essay.<p>

A frown on the aristocrat face, Draco Malfoy peers around the corner to find Weasley talking with Finnigan and Thomas about his own best friend. He mutters, "He's jealous of his own friend? Pathetic fool."

Draco keeps quiet intent on listening finding it rather odd since the Goblet of Fire inform the three schools for the Triwizard Tournament there will be four champions instead of three. The blond didn't even bother sending a letter to his father and let him know the news which he finds strange. Oh sure he has some plans of making some badges in the future but at the moment it's just in mind. His brows furrow as Thomas he believes adds.

"Ron you know that's not true."

"Yes it is," Weasley snarls coldly. "It's not bloody fair!"

"You're forgetting Harry did lose his parents," Finnigan adds shaking his head giving the red head a look which suggest to grow up knowing its true.

"Whatever," Weasley said not realizing Harry and Hermione coming in the opposite direction of Draco heard the conversation as well. "Want to play a game of Wizard's chess?"

* * *

><p>Frowning, Harry mutters, "Does it seem I want to be in this stupid tournament?"<p>

"I know you don't Harry," Hermione replies softly squeezing his arm comfortingly.

The raven teen sighs hating once more he can't have a normal life or school year at Hogwarts. The two continue on their way after Ron heads back to Gryffindor common room with Seamus and Dean in tow. Harry accidentally bumps into someone familiar making him stare in shock at the pair of silver color eyes staring at him.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

"We want no problems, Malfoy." Hermione said giving Harry a look making him grin slightly knowing she's keeping an eye on him.

"Whatever," Draco said brushing himself off lost in his thoughts. 'Weasley should be lucky to have Potter as a friend. It seems he has a true friend and has no idea it will be ruin by his shitty, pathetic, and petty jealousy. If I had a chance I would re-offer my friendship to Potter.'

Harry rolls his eyes to the white heading off to the library with Hermione by his side not realizing in a couple of hours thanks to Peeves the three will be in detention. If things need to be crazier it would have to be after the prank Peeves pull on one of the students where Snape will blame Harry and Hermione but leave him in shock that Draco is part of it.

* * *

><p>-Dungeon-<p>

"Professor I'm not a fucking part of this!" Draco shouts at the greasy hair man who gives him a dark look.

"Hermione and I were in the Library," Harry adds huffing when Severus Snape just ignores him.

"Potter start cleaning the caldrons," The man hisses. "That's for all three of you. Draco I'm most disappointed so ten points from Slytherin as well as ten for cheek Potter."

Hermione shakes her head in Harry's direction making him bite his tongue. She goes to another cauldron cleaning it out just as Severus walks out of the classroom into one of his offices. Her brown eyes glances around to find Draco sitting on the chair glaring at the wall obviously lost in his thoughts again. Turning back to Harry, Hermione shifts from one foot to another not liking she has another detention again.

"It's not that bad Mione," Harry assures the brunette with a small lopsided smile.

"Not use to Detention, Granger?" Draco drawls raising a brow knowing it's the brunette's second one in her time in Hogwarts. "Or the fact that the Weasel is jealous of Potter's fame which he has nothing at all money wise and a family that loves him."

Harry grinds his teeth together closing his eyes hating to admit the blond is right. He takes a few deep breaths hissing out, "Shut it Malfoy."

Draco's silver eyes harden a bit then have a hint of remorse while having the cocky tone in his voice, "I'm not making fun Potter. Just stating a fact is all."

Hermione taking a look at Draco could see the sincerity of his words which surprise her. She murmurs in her friend's ear as a sigh past his lips. Draco only watches a few moments before leaving his chair to help clean the classroom to have their detention go faster. The thought still tinkles in his mind. Should he try offer his friendship again to Potter? And also to Granger? Of course his father would be displease but the idea seem more interesting to Draco. It would show he's not going to be following his father's footsteps and most likely make his mother proud of him.

Silence lapse over the three teens as they mind their business. A couple of hours must have past before the potion master came in inspecting the work finding a brief shock of Draco pointing out to the Gryffindor Know-it-all a spot she miss with a normal tone with out distaste. Shaking his head he dismisses the trio which gladly leaves their detention but not before he heard something which shocks him even more.

"Potter, Granger…can we be friends instead of enemies?" Draco asks trying not to sound hopeful.

Hermione gives a small smile answering truthfully, "I would like that and it would be a truce between us, Gryffindors and Slytherins."

Harry furrows his brows asking suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

The blond shakes his head replying, "None at all. I just figure let bygones be bygones."

Harry grins holding out his hand shocking the blond when he shakes it. "I like that…er…I can use your first name as you can use ours right?"

"Yes Pott- I mean Harry," Draco stumbles wanting to use the raven's surname instead of his first.

"At least there is a small house unity in this strange tournament," Hermione muse thoughtfully then ask eyes wide "Dinner is going to start soon."

"And?" The two boys ask blinking with confusion when they saw the strange smile upon her lips.

"Let's sit together," She proposes and continues on with her idea. "We can prove to the school Slytherin can sit with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs with Ravenclaws or so forth. It will show school unity despite well Harry being the fourth champion."

"I like that idea Gran-...um, Hermione," Draco replies eyes twitching trying to get use to say the girl's name which she gives him a smile understanding.

"We should do it," Harry said, the trio walks off shocking those who were heading to the Great Hall for dinner to find two Gryffindors and a Slytherin walking together and even sit together laughing about something they're talking about. Maybe it's a change that will help the student see the true meaning of school and house unity.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: This is just a one-shot though hopefully I'll get to the fics where Draco, Hermione, and Harry will be friends. I hope you guys enjoy this piece. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
